Unaware
by DeathNote2223
Summary: Mello is totally in love with L, the great detective. But that all hangs in the balance. Mello is kidnapped by the crazy killer's, Light Yagami, henchman. Will L save Mello, or will Mello's secret lover? Read to find out!


Title: Unaware

Characters: Mello, Matt, L, Light, Mikami (Near in later chapters ;)

Couples: MelloxL(one-sided), MelloxMatt, MelloxLight(one-sided), MattxNear(one-sided)

Rating: T

Summary: Mello is head over heels in love with the great detective; L. He can't stop thinking about him. But all goes wrong when Mello is kidnapped by the crazy killer's [Light Yagami] henchmen. Mello's love for L hangs in the balance. Will L save Mello from Light, or will Mello's secret lover??? Read to find out!!!XD

"Yes! High score! Matt said, cheering as he looked at his Game Boy. "You go, dude." Mello replied, rolling his eyes. Matt could be such a nerd.

Finished with his game, Matt crossed his arms, "You could be a little happy for me. It took me forever to get that high of a score."

"By forever, do you mean five minutes?" Mello asked teasingly, glancing over at him. This was Matt, a red-haired, green-eyed boy. With his leather wool jacket over a black and white striped shirt, with boots and goggles, Matt looked like a kid in a punk magazine. Muttering to himself, Matt pressed a button on his Game Boy, and the machine glowed bright to life. This was Wammy's House, school for orphaned geniuses. Mello was living here for only one purpose. He was one of L's replacements. But Mello had no complaints, however. Just thinking about L made Mello blush.

Suddenly, the door opened wide and Roger strolled in. Surprised, Mello jumped slightly.

"Let's let some light in this room," Roger said, walking over to the windows,"it's not healthy to stay inside all day." The drapes made a whooshing sound as they snapped open and the sunlight streamed in. Matt made a hissing like noise and covered his eyes with his pale hands.

"Oh, c'mon Roger, this is our only day-off!" Mello said, annoyed and blind.

"Don't c'mon me," Roger said disapprovingly, looking down at us," and I don't care if it's your day off! You need to go out once in a while!" Roger sneaked up to Matt and snatched his Game Boy.

"Hey!" Matt franticly tried and failed to retrieve his game from Roger. He [Roger] carefully tucked Matt's "whole life" in the pocket of his black old pants.

"No more video games until you go outside for a little while." Roger said, sternly. Matt's wide eyes grew even wider.

"B-but, b-b-but…" Matt stuttered.

"No buts now come with me." Roger commanded, waiting by the door. Mumbling, both Mello and Matt slowly stood up from the couch and scraped out the door of the room that Mello and Matt shared.

Matt was practically foaming at the mouth by the time they got outside, but Mello paid no attention. He was busy thinking about L.

"L, oh L," Mello thought, dreamily, "come and visit me soon L. Why haven't you come yet?" Staring off into space, Mello pictured L, with his black spiky hair and beautiful black eyes. "Take me L. Take me out of this hellhole. I'll come with you anywhere you want to go." Mello smiled at the thought of this.

"Mello? Mello!" Matt said, snapping Mello out of his daydream.

"Are you ok? You've been staring off into space for a while now." Matt questioned worry all over his pale, sun-deprived face. Mello gave Matt a confused look.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I'm ok! What, were you worried about me or something?" Mello asked, raising an eyebrow. A slow blush crept onto Matt's face. He looked away trying to hide it, but failed. He jumped up and turned towards Mello.

"Oh, so it's weird for your best friend to be weird about you?" Matt spat angrily, traces of the blush completely gone. Mello's eyes widened.

"Matt, I didn't mean it like that!" Matt said, apologetic. But Matt didn't want to listen. He stomped off, angry and upset, towards the school. He threw open the door, stepped through it, and slammed the door. The noise echoed off the walls, over and over again 'till Mello lost it.

"Damnit! I'm so stupid!" Mello shouted at the sky. Cursing at himself, he walked to an old tree stomp next to the forest and sat down. His head in his hands, Mello closed his eyes and thought about the situation.

"Might as well go say sorry to him." Mello thought, sighing. Suddenly, Mello saw movement from the corner of his eye in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Mello asked, turning to the sound of the noise. Suddenly, someone grabbed Mello around the waist and pulled him over their shoulder.

"What are you doing?! Leave me alone!!!" Mello said, franticly trying to get away from the man.

"Shut up!" His attacker ordered, and punched Mello in the stomach 'till Mello was seeing stars. Then, when his attacker was completely certain his prisoner couldn't say a word, he hoisted Mello back over his shoulder and headed into the woods away from the orphanage. Mello could only helplessly watch as Wammy's slowly faded into the distance.

Comments: Ya I wrote this a long time ago, but I was too lazy to type it!! This was my first time to do this, so sorry if you think it's terrible….SO PLEASE COMMENT!!! Tell me your opinions I would love to hear them!! For all of the people who like this story, I'm writing a sequel write now so be patient!! I hope you liked it!!


End file.
